Una ruptura Una lavandería
by BGQueen
Summary: Si no fuera un devoto empedernido, ahora mismo estaría maldiciendo a Dios mismo por todas las cosas ridículas que ocurrían en su vida. Sutil Destiel.


**_Ya saben, SPN no me pertenece, pero la historia sí. Mi anterior fic me dejo con un mal sabor de boca y decidí redimirme con éste, espero les guste y... pues, eso. _**

**_gracias por leerlo, corazones. _**

* * *

Y todo paso en un segundo; en un momento tenía una feliz relación, próspera y llena de amor y al siguiente estaba solo, a mitad de la calle principal, de noche, acababan de romper con él.

Se permitió respirar, ni siquiera supo en qué momento había dejado de hacerlo, y cerró los ojos abatido, sintió como las pestañas se le hundían en las pupilas y empezaban a escocerle desagradablemente, no le importó, continuo forzando sus párpados, apretó la mandíbula y los nudillos hasta teñirlos de color hueso.

Así sin más, sin decir gran cosa, Meg lo había dejado. Se había largado de su vida con un seco adiós y un incómodo _ya no tenemos sexo, Castiel, ni siquiera un poco de acción clasificación B. No puedo seguir así_. Castiel gruño, claro que no tenían sexo, él estaba hecho a la antigua y creía en el amor por sobré las relaciones físicas. No necesitaba tocar a Meg para saber que la quería... O que podría tener una relación con ella.

¡Estaban juntos desde hace un año! Y esos perfectos trescientos sesenta y cinco días con veintidós horas y treinta minutos habían sido pisoteados por las piernas y tacones de aguja de la mujer más cruel y mortífera del mundo. Castiel sacudió su cabeza, no era culpa de Meg, era culpa suya. La quería mucho, claro que sí, pero no la amaba, y no creía que fuera justo para ninguno de los dos llevar la relación más lejos si sus sentimientos no eran iguales. Claro que, cuando iba a comentarle a Meg tomar terapia de parejas o pedirle ayuda a algún agradable párroco, ella lo mando al carajo pisoteando sus maravillosas ideas y sus deseos de intentarlo una vez más.

Quiso estar enojado, pero no pudo. Estaba dolido, incluso decepcionado, pero no enojado. Se sentía, ¿aliviado? Como si el mundo hubiera dejado de pesar sobre sus hombros y pudiera erguirse de nuevo. Estúpido considerando que acababan de dejarlo, por alguien más que parecía darle todo lo que él no podía a Meg. Sí, su orgullo estaba un poco herido, pero su corazón parecía no compartir el sentimiento. Pensándolo mejor; ahora era libre. Podía hacer lo que quisiese y enamorarse de una buena mujer de nuevo. Aunque, considerando que era prácticamente un chiste cuando se trataba de mujeres, no esperaba volver a ser un hombre comprometido mañana. O nunca, asimilando la realidad de sus pasadas relaciones que aún llevaba sobre su espalda, de hecho, ¡ni siquiera esas le servían de ejemplo! Había tenido un par, sin contar la que acababa de terminar, y esas dos no fueron precisamente mejores.

—Quizás Balthazar tenga razón... Debería comprar un gato y rendirme —murmuró para sí mismo con la cabeza entre sus hombros y la dignidad por los suelos.

¿Qué tenía de malo? Era un hombre apasionado de su trabajo, tenía su propia granja de abejas y la mejor miel en todo el mundo. Era un asombroso apicultor. Era guapo, en palabras de sus dos amados hermanos -noten el sarcasmo aquí, por favor. Era agradable, dedicado, creía en la unión familiar; pero también era apático, reservado, muy callado, obtuso, terco y un tipo extraño, tenía esa fijación de observar a todo el mundo fijamente aún cuando le pedían estrictamente dejar de hacerlo; iba a la iglesia cada domingo sin falta, que tal vez éste último no fuera un defecto exactamente si trataba con las personas correctas. Probablemente tuviera más defectos que cualidades, sin embargo, pensaba firmemente que era alguien que merecía una oportunidad, es decir, si él no fuera él mismo se daría una oportunidad.

O no.

Claro que no, jamás.

A veces ni siquiera él mismo se soportaba, con sus extraños hábitos y costumbres... ¿Cómo lograban tolerarlo? Castiel rechinó los dientes exasperado, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y subió a la acera, a lo lejos podía ver las luces de un auto que no tardaría en llegar a donde él había estado de pie. Puede que no estuviera precisamente feliz, pero tampoco estaba lo suficiente deprimido como para suicidarse. Era un pecado, además.

El auto se acercó cada vez más, Castiel lo reconoció: un Impala negro del sesenta, en perfectas condiciones y con una capa extra de cera para autos, como recién salido del horno –en una expresión bastante incoherente considerando que un auto se ensambla, no se hornea. El auto de los sueños de Gabriel. Sonrió y lo miro con atención, su hermano se moriría de la envidia cuando le dijera que había visto uno tan de cerca y en perfectas condiciones.

Claro que, al ser prácticamente bañado por él con agua sucia y llena de restos de tierra, lo volvía el coche del mismísimo Lucifer y no estaba hablando de su otro hermano mayor: Lucy. Detuvo el impulso de persignares como buen cristiano, dudaba mucho que Satanás subiera a la tierra sólo para empaparlo.

— ¡Tonto! —Grito Castiel cuando el Impala daba vuelta en una de las esquinas que estaban a diez metros de él justo cuando el semáforo cambiaba al color ámbar, que obviamente fue ignorando por el salvaje conductor de la _Carroza del mal_.

Escupió furioso y de sacudió de pies a cabeza como un perro. El idiota del auto lo había empapado por completo—. Justo el día en que decido usar el regalo de Balthazar.

Castiel miro la gabardina casi con miedo, el color claro había pasado a ser marrón por culpa del agua y pequeñas piedras del asfalto se pegaban a ella por culpa del agua. Supo que estaba arruinada y que si no llegaba a casa pronto para lavarla quedaría completamente inservible y su hermano jamás se lo perdonaría. Por desgracia vivía al menos a una hora de ahí y los taxis no parecían querer aparecer esa noche.

¿Una lavandería? ¡Claro! A tres cuadras de allí había una lavandería. La recordaba justo por la cafetería donde trabajaba Anna del otro lado de la calle. Si no mal recordaba, que era imposible ya que su memoria era excelente, la lavandería abría las veinticuatro horas del día. Respiro profundo y después exhalo: estaba salvado.

**_DW&CN_**

Llego después de treinta minutos, su ropa aún estaba empapada y se sentía del asco. Es decir, pasar su primer día post ruptura en una lavandería nocturna no era exactamente lo que debería hacer. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de cristal del local, dentro no había prácticamente nadie, sólo podía divisar a un niño tras el mostrador leyendo quién sabe qué cosa en su móvil, ¿y si pensaba que era un vagabundo? ¿O un delincuente? Era realmente tarde y dado su aspecto, dudaba que el muchacho realmente creyera que le apetecía lavar ropa a las once y diez de la noche un viernes.

Tensó sus hombros y su espalda y entro discretamente, sintiéndose como un idiota al no advertir la campana sobre la puerta que avisaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente. Castiel se alarmo, pero al mirar de nuevo al mostrador vio que el chico –un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, con el pelo revuelto, lunares por todo el rostro, una camisa a cuadros y un delantal de un cutre color blanco- prácticamente lo ignoraba. Seguía leyendo y escribiendo de vez en cuando en su teléfono, parecía no inmutarse al mirar de reojo al extraño hombre de la gabardina arruinada y barba de vagabundo que solía dejar crecer en promedio de tres días. Castiel pensó en saludarlo, pero no lo hizo, no quería llamar la atención más de la cuenta y el chico parecía estar indirectamente de acuerdo con no ser interrumpido. Observo el lugar y pensó que todo en él gritaba _lavandería_, supuso que así tenía que ser. Como los restaurantes parecían restaurantes o los cines, cines. Las paredes eran grises, completamente lisas, una cadena de lavadoras rodeaba la habitación, rompiendo la cadena cuando había una puerta o el mostrador de por medio. Diviso las secadoras en la pared a su derecha, estaban sobre las lavadoras para ahorrar espacio, o eran dobles, Castiel no lo supo y tampoco le intereso descubrirlo. Había tres hileras de bancas de madera gastada, algunos productos de limpieza –jabón, enjuague, suavizante y cosas como esas- sobre una lavadora con un letrero de _fuera de servicio _cerca del mostrador, un par de abanicos en el techo que giraban perezosamente y detrás del chico del mostrador, para sorpresa de Castiel, había el garabato de un lobo que desentonaba por completo en la pared. El lugar necesitaba un decorador con urgencia.

Rodeo la hilera de lavadoras hasta llegar a la más alejada del mostrador, en un rincón escondido entre las secadoras y algunos carritos de metal que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para qué los usarían en un lugar como ese; se quito la gabardina, abrió la tapa de la lavadora y la metió con cuidado, cerro la tapa procurando no hacer demasiado ruido y espero.

Espero.

Espero más.

Siguió esperando.

Y… Exploto. El corazón le dio un horrendo vuelco, sintió como se le iba el aire de los pulmones. Deseo desaparecer, deseo tener a Meg una vez más a su lado, deseo estar muy lejos de ella al mismo tiempo, deseo poder ser alguien más, ser otro hombre. Alguien en quién pudieran fijarse las personas con algo más que extrañez en los ojos. Sintió como empezaba a temblar, tuvo que apoyarse sobre la maquina donde había metido su gabardina antes para no caer al suelo, escondió su rostro entre sus antebrazos y el metal de la lavadora.

Estaba solo. Tenía treinta y siete años y estaba completamente solo. ¿Qué sería de él cuando muriera? ¿Alguien se daría cuenta si moría ahora mismo? ¿Alguien además de sus hermanos sabrían que ya no está? ¿Meg se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado por una cosa tan insignificante como no tener sexo? ¿Debería comprar ese gato? Gimoteó como un animal herido, en un susurro que apenas pudo escuchar él mismo, de verdad estaba jodido –no uses ese lenguaje, Castiel- e iba a terminar siendo un anciano cascarrabias con muchos gatos, mucha basura acumulada y mucha amargura. No fue capaz de enderezarse de nuevo, esta demasiado ocupado apaciguando el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverse una jaqueca épica. Bien, quizás sólo fue capaz de asomar sus ojos cuando sintió que alguien daba un par de golpecitos en su espalda: Castiel divisó el pecho fornido terminaba en una cintura pequeña para ser masculina, llevaba una camisa negra ajustada y una verde militar de bonotes encima de esa, puede que no hubiera visto su rostro, pero por la forma en la que el sujeto inflaba el pecho podía deducir que no venía a saludarlo. Oh-oh. ¿Qué demonios seguía ahora? ¿Iba a asaltarlo en una maldita lavandería? ¿A él? ¿En serio? Como si las cosas malas no fueran suficientes en su vida. Bien, pues no iba a darle el gusto de pelear.

—Toma lo que quieras, me da igual —las palabras le rasparon la garganta como lo harían las garras de algún animal. No le dio importancia, de todas maneras no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar ahora.

—Linda propuesta, pero no me va el rollo del exhibicionismo en la primera vez, así que sólo te pediré que te muevas, estás sobre mi maquina —respondió el supuesto _ladrón_.

A Castiel le tomo un minuto entender lo que acababan de decirle y darse cuenta que había sido una broma, y que efectivamente se había dejado caer en la lavadora equivocada. Se echó para atrás con tanta fuerza que casi se fue de espaldas al suelo, por suerte logro mantener el equilibro, una caída ahora mismo le parecía peor que ser asaltado. No miro al dueño de ese chiste de mal gusto, no le pareció necesario, en cambio se mantuvo con la mirada fija en las otras dos maquinas junto a la del otro sujeto. Vio de reojo los vaqueros del hombre, sus botas, sus brazos adornados con discretos y pequeños bellos rubios, su espalda que parecía igual de ancha que su pecho y por último su nuca, justo donde comenzaba su cabello, rubio también, aunque mucho más oscuro. No le dio más vueltas, no estaba de ánimo para recibir insultos por recaer en su viejo hábito de observar a las demás personas.

— ¿Mala noche? —preguntó el desconocido sin darse la vuelta.

Castiel se quedo callado, no supo si le hablaba o no a él, pero dado que no había nadie más allí en esos momentos, supuso que en efecto estaba hablando con él, aunque no supo exactamente qué decir. Era pésimo en las relaciones sociales, y en las conversaciones que mantenía con su círculo de amistades solía ser oyente. Aclaro su garganta, no quería sentir de nuevo que le desgarraban las cuerdas vocales, y miro la nuca del hombre.

—Algo así…

—Pésima noche, ¿eh? Sé de eso, aunque es algo nuevo ver a alguien ahogar sus penas en una lavandería. Bastante peculiar —respondió el hombre aún sin darse vuelta. Castiel lo vio mover sus brazos de un lado al otro y logro ver los frascos de algunos productos de limpieza.

—No entiendo lo que… oh. ¿Cree que estoy ingiriendo bebidas alcohólicas? Está equivocado. No lo hago. Es… fue un leve dolor de cabeza, no estoy ebrio ni nada parecido —corrigió Castiel indiferente, pudo haberse molestado, pero tampoco estaba de humor para eso.

—Tranquilo, amigo… —el hombre hizo una pausa, derramó algo dentro de la lavadora, puso a un lado el frasco y se dio media vuelta para poder ver a Castiel—, pareces bastante mayor como para poder tomar una botella o dos. No le diré a nadie si te hace sentir mejor.

Castiel lo miro fijamente; tenía una barbilla masculina, cuello ancho, el cabello bastante corto en un peinado extraño, una nariz perfecta salpicada de pecas, bastante discretas, labios perfectos y una sonrisa ladeada que podría convencer a cualquiera. Castiel pensó que eran justo los hombres como ese sujeto los que conseguían todo con una sonrisa. Injusto. Completamente injusto.

—No he bebido nada.

—Te creo, amigo. Aunque las pruebas estén en tu contra —Castiel frunció el ceño sin entender nada, el hombre alzó un poco más su sonrisa y se apoyo contra la lavadora—, es una broma.

—Ah.

— ¿No eres muy bueno captando las bromas, no? —Castiel no respondió—. Bien, yo soy pésimo explicándolas, siendo honesto. Si lo piensas incluso es divertido… ¿no? El silencio otorga, amigo, supondré que algo que te he dicho te ha causado gracia y tratas de contenerte para no reír. Soy graciosísimo.

Castiel asintió para sorpresa del desconocido. Se sintió más relajado hablando, o escuchando, lo que ese hombre tenía que decir, su charla sin sentido le pareció relajante, no tenía que esforzarse en pensar ni en responder algo inteligente, el otro lo hacía por él y parecía salirle tan natural que no quiso cortarle la plática. Pronto se halló a sí mismo sonriendo, apenas una semicurva en los labios, y escuchando lo que el otro tenía que decirle. No le molesto mantener una conversación con él, sentía que trataba con un amigo más y que podía tomarse con calma el hecho de que un completo desconocido tratara de conversar con él.

—Dean Winchester —soltó de pronto el hombre, eh, Dean.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Mi nombre —Dean se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Dean Winchester, el gusto es tuyo.

—Claro que es mío —respondió Castiel, habituándose al toque irónico que usaba Dean en sus bromas que no eran bromas sino comentarios al aire que trataban de hacerlo reír.

—Hey, lo estás captando, amigo. Pronto serás todo un _hijo de puta_. Estaré orgulloso —dijo Dean con bastante humor en la voz—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Iba a responder, claro que sí. Pero el timbre de la lavadora detrás de Dean logro callarlo. Castiel apenas se dio cuenta que llevaban tanto tiempo conversando, le dio una rápida mirada al reloj en su muñeca y comprobó lo que temía: era más de media noche y la maquina que él había elegido llevaba al menos unos treinta minutos _funcionando_. Resopló, ni siquiera la había encendido. Dios, ¿podría ser más torpe? Dean dio media vuelta y abrió la tapa de la lavadora, saco la ropa que había dentro y fue embullándola dentro de una bolsa de plástico negra. Castiel estaba por comentarle que aquello era una mala idea. La ropa podría dañarse si no la secaba enseguida –irónico que supiera eso considerando que ni siquiera sabía encender una lavadora. Pero Dean se adelanto y respondió la pregunta que Castiel no había hecho:

—La lavadora está averiada, pero la secadora funciona —comentó— así que vengo y lavo la ropa aquí para después secarla en mi departamento a una manzana de aquí. Sé como suena, pero me gusta sacar a mi nena a dar una vuelta y está es la mejor excusa. Bien, tengo que irme, fue entretenido. Nos vemos luego, amigo.

Castiel no dijo nada más, lo vio darse media vuelta e irse a la salida, aunque primero se despidió del muchacho tras el mostrador –pronunciando el nombre más extraño que hubiera escuchado en su vida, y eso que el suyo no era precisamente común. Dean estaba por salir de la tienda cuando Castiel reacciono y se propuso a alcanzarlo, salió seguidamente del rubio y lo vio buscar algo en los bolsillos de su camiseta verde, afortunadamente Castiel no tuvo que ser el primero en hablar, cuando Dean se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando le sonrío amigablemente.

—Hey.

—Es Castiel, Castiel Novak —respondió deprisa, sintiendo que la vergüenza le subía al rostro al escuchar la propia emoción en su voz. Esperaba que Dean no se hubiera dado cuenta o lo ignorara.

—Nombre interesante, te va perfecto.

— ¿Estás… siendo sarcástico?

— Vas aprendiendo, Cas —respondió Dean. Se despidió con un gesto y camino hasta lo que Castiel supuso era su auto. Un perfecto y flamante impala del sesenta y siete recién encerado.

_Si no fuera un devoto empedernido, ahora mismo estaría maldiciendo a Dios mismo por todas las cosas ridículas que ocurrían en su vida_.

* * *

_**¿Y?**__** ¿Qué tal?**_


End file.
